Brainers
by Chacalanime
Summary: Ellos eran dos genios fugitivos por sus poderes, perseguidos por aquellas personas y sin rumbo hasta que él los llevó a aquel edificio. La enseñanza para los diferentes. Pero no todo es lo que parece, más cuando convives con las mentes más extrañas del mundo ¿Hasta dónde podrías aguantar en aquella locura de institución? ¿Podrán los incomprendidos ser aceptados? -SE ACEPTAN OC'S-


****¡BUENAS GENTE! Sé que hace mucho que no publico nada. De echo ya hemos entrado en un año nuevo y hace bastante desde mi última publicación. Pero traigo nuevas noticias.****

****He estado ausente debido a que empezaba una nueva etapa en los estudios y estaba un poco preocupado con la forma de administrar el tiempo pero ahora he encontrado la forma de hacerlo y puedo actualizar de manera mucho más rápida que antes. Así que he decidido que voy a publicar cuatro historias que iré subiendo una a una más o menos de manera semanal así que prepárense para ellas porque les gustarán y sorprenderán. A final de cada capítulo avisaré de mi próxima actualización y verán un pequeño preliminar de lo que será ese capítulo o al menos una especie de introducción así que al final de este capítulo lo encontraran. ****

****Pasando a otras cosas la estructura que seguiré será la misma que dije en mi último fic ``Trotacalles´´ por lo que si quieren enterarse de cuál fue solo lean la primera parte del fic y el final y lo entenderán. ****

****Como siempre aceptaré OC,S como en otras muchas ocasiones. Pero ahora en mis fics aceptaré todos los OCS que me manden sin importar su número pero quiero que sepan que serán personajes secundarios. Aparecerán en varios capítulos pero siempre su papel no será tan importante a excepción de algunos casos. Muchas gracias al que se anime a participar y la ficha al final del capítulo.****

****Y ya para terminar a parte de agradecer a todos los lectores que aún lean alguna de mis historias (pocos si es que queda alguno); anunciar una cosa más.****

****A partir de ahora añadiré una sección llamada Aclaraciones que servirá para dar pequeños detalles en algunos capítulos que yo quiera que se sepan.****

****Ahora sí el primer capítulo tras los datos de interés y las aclaraciones.****

****Aclaraciones: ****

****-La letra en cursiva significa pensamiento****

****Datos de interés: ****

****-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

****-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos .****

****¡Nos vemos al final para más!:****

****\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\INTRODUCCIÓN\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****

_¿Qué es la mente?.._

_¿Qué provoca en un ser vivo la toma de conciencia de sí mismo?.._

_¿Porqué podemos entender, procesar e imaginar?.._

_¿De dónde sale la virtud para poder sacar del finito espacio que ocupa la mente en una cabeza, la inmensidad del cosmos?.._

_¿Qué significa ser listo o inteligente?.. _

_En el mundo existen más de siete mil millones de personas. Cada una con infinitos y y diferentes recuerdos; cada una con miles de historias que contar a sus espaldas. Cada una con su propia existencia_

_Entonces, entre esa marea infinita de posibilidades, ¿dónde queda la oportunidad para la singularidad? ¿Podemos ser completamente diferentes a los otros? Porque; por muy especial que uno se sienta, es prácticamente imposible que uno sea diferente a todos y cada uno de los otros._

_¿Entendéis lo que digo?¿Qué puede hacernos especiales?: ¿Nuestro físico? No, ¿o es que acaso nunca han dicho que este se parece a aquel o la inversa? _

_Entonces debe ser nuestra vida, nuestros recuerdos. Tampoco es posible; entre tanta gente y todos los recuerdos que alberga la humanidad es difícil que uno solo de nuestros más queridos recuerdos no haya sido vivido de manera similar por otro en otra parte del mundo. Aunque podría ser una excusa el echo de que los que hayan vivido la misma experiencia no sean las mismas personas y por tanto podría parecer que nos hace diferentes pero ¿qué diferencia hay entre unos actores que interpretan una obra y otros?¿No será en todo caso la misma obra? Es por tanto algo que no nos hace diferentes. _

_Descartadas todas esas posibilidades solo una cosa puede hacer que alguien no sea como alguien. Sólo, los pensamientos separan a las personas, y entre estos aquellos con mentes más complejas pueden jactarse de poseer la llave de la distinción, la supremacía de la diferencia. Pues cuanto más difícil sea igualar su conocimiento más rareza presentará entre los suyos. _

_Ya he preguntado sin respuesta antes sobre la mente. ¿Qué hace listo a alguien? O lo que, dado esos argumentos, es lo mismo ¿Qué hace a alguien especial? _

_Incluso la niña que está a mi lado, que aún a su precoz edad, posee la mente más poderosa del mundo; es incapaz si quiera de comenzar a entrever los limites de semejante poder. ¿Qué diferencia a los pensamientos de la realidad?¿Dónde está el límite que separa el deseo del poder?_

_A estas alturas, ya debéis de estar hartos de todas mis preguntas y paranoias... Bueno eso demuestra en cierto modo que lo que digo es cierto. Yo también soy lo que antes he calificado de ``especial´´. Yo, o mi mente mejor dicho, es un extraño ser poco corriente._

-El sonido de serpiente del autobús mientras seguía moviéndose tras una fugaz parada en la siguiente estación no molestaron en lo más mínimo a lo que sus dedos, relampagueantes y húmedos por el vaho, sobre los cristales dibujaban.-

_Veréis__, todas estas preguntas que he echo sobre la mente sólo tratan de buscar sentido a lo que soy, pues yo soy aquello que algunos locos de Internet, y del Gobierno, aunque mejor omitamos eso por ahora, no quiero que desde el principio penséis que soy un criminal; han descrito como Brainers, Genios Iluminados._

_Elegante nombre, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y de dónde viene? Pues resulta que la mente posee una cantidad estratosferica de conexiones cerebrales, todas encargadas de funcionamientos estándar que trabajan en común para el correcto funcionamiento de cada organismo. _

_Pero eso hablamos en mentes normales, no de las especiales. Porque en determinados casos, algo así como uno entre...¿Cuántos eran?.. Mmmm creo que era un millón... ¿O quizás dos? Da igual que me pierdo en los detalles. Como sea; resulta que en dichos casos esas conexiones están alteradas. En sí el cerebro ocupa el mismo espacio pero algunas conexiones pueden ser modificadas, divididas o generar en caso extraños nuevas conexiones. _

_¿La traducción? Bueno...¿Alguna vez habréis leído los X-Men? ¡Correcto! Mutantes con superpoderes, solo que en este caso no es correcto hablar de mutación. Los cerebros son prácticamente iguales; sólo cambian los pensamientos. Pero la parte de los poderes, eso se mantiene. Porque las nuevas conexiones otorgan al cuerpo capacidades únicas; ya que al igual que algunas conexiones pueden hacer que veamos o escuchemos, otras diferentes pueden otorgar a un humano normal un poder que jamás hubiera soñado con poseer... _

_Lo que la mente puede llegar a hacer sólo está al alcance de la imaginación de los hombres._

_Ya sé que algunos ya estáis pensando que debo de estar loco, al contrario, ya he dicho que yo soy uno de esos genios. ¿Y soy poderoso? Podéis estar seguros de que sí. _

_Mi nombre es Meil Mo y sólo vivo para protegerla a ella..._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prólogo: Los comienzos nunca son fáciles.**

Ya estaban tachados en el calendario todos los días de Octubre y estaba ya cercana la entrada en la segunda quincena de Noviembre. El invierno esperaba impaciente su turno dejando denotar de manera apresura sus ganas con los primeros y oscuros síntomas de su ya próximo reinado.

Había dejado suelto antes de tiempo al gélido viento invernal que surcaba lentamente las finas serpientes que formaban las calles de la ciudad. Sus encharcados pasos siempre estaban al acecho de aquellos incautos descuidados que le mostraban, como si de un toro embravecido se tratara, pañuelos rojos formados por el calor que mantenían. El frío entonces, entraba en sus carnes, calando por encima de tejidos y membranas; sin detenerse nunca lo más mínimo hasta lo más profundo de los huesos. Golpeando repetidamente en busca del tuétano de su interior.

El autobús continuaba con su trayecto matutino mientras cruzaba lentamente las desocupadas calles. El conductor había maldecido el frío de esa mañana quejándose de que no le convenía a su avanzada enfermedad. Para colmo los únicos pasajeros de su transporte eran esa mocosa y el muchachito con malas pintas que se habían sentado al fondo. Mal empezaba su jornada hoy; muy mal.

Miró hacia el espejo retrovisor del interior del vehículo un momento para ver qué demonios hacía ese par. El chico había estado de pie hasta unos segundos atrás y le parecía haberle visto toqueteando los cristales, algo que no le hacía precisamente gracia. Los había lavado apenas una semana atrás y quería que estuvieran limpios el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero ahora estaban ambos sentados uno al lado del otro. El mayor estaba sentado al lado de la ventana aunque debía de ver poco a través de ella, ya que todos los cristales del transporte público habían quedado cubiertos completamente por el vaho matutino.

Se trataba de un chico que media al menos uno sesenta y ocho. Por su apariencia debía tener unos 14 o 15 años. Poseía un rostro joven con unas cejas elegantemente pronunciadas, al igual que su mentón. Con unos enormes ojos de un bonito color almendra, tirando a chocolate claro y unos marcados pómulos masculinos. A todo eso se le sumaba unos labios de buen tamaño y rojizos y una nariz algo sobresaliente que le daban, junto a sus otros rasgos una apariencia atractiva. El pelo del muchacho había quedado como un misterio tapado con la capucha de su chaqueta.

Vestía con unos jeans de tela roja y unas deportivas con estampados de llamas que consistían en un dibujo por el cual los talones tenían pocas llamas y estas iban aumentado en número según se acercaban a la punta; estando ésta completamente cubierta de llamas. Todo eso bajo un fondo negro.

Su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra lisa y sobre está una elegante chaqueta color café que le llegaba hasta casi la altura de las rodillas. Con dos bolsillos cosidos de gran tamaño que asomaban en la parte de abajo de la prenda, así como el bonito gorro con pelo en los bordes que llevaba puesto. La cremallera que cerraba el abrigo permanecía abierta y presentaba alrededor de todos los dientes que formaban su camino para subir, un fleco de piel suave de pelos de un tono almendra que eran los mismos que tendría por dentro la prenda.

La niña que junto a él estaba era bastante más baja rondando el uno treinta o quizás algo menos. El conductor había estimado que tendría unos 9 años. Sus rasgos eran aún infantiles y como sexo femenino que era; se denotaban bastante más suaves que los de su acompañante.

Tenía unas cejas pequeñas y una nariz respingona que ahora estaba algo roja por la helada de la mañana. Sus labios aún eran finos y sus mejillas se denotaban suaves y tiernas. Sus ojos eran dos preciosos cristales verdes color selva que eran bastante profundos y que daban paso a una mirada que mezclaba frialdad con inocencia en partes iguales. Todo su cuerpo presentaba un tono de piel enormemente pálido y completaba su aparienciaque le daba el aspecto de ser una niña preciosa.

También llevaba puesta la capucha de su chaqueta por el frío y por tratar de esconder su identidad; sin embargo a ella sí que le asomaban por algunos lados del gorro sus cabellos al ser mucho más largos que los del chico. Dejando así ver algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su abrigo de un rubio muy pálido que prácticamente parecía gris; sino lo era.

Vestía un gran abrigo de color morado oscuro igual de largo que el del joven que a diferencia del suyo permanecía cerrado a cal y canto por la cremallera y encima de ella sellado con los botones del abrigo. También tenía pelo de color almendra adornando el gorro y el interior de la prenda y algunos acabados de hilos negros para darle un toque vistoso. Unos leggins de color negro y unas botas infantiles del mismo color y cerradas con cremallera completaban su apariencia.

¿Cuál era el destino de ambos? Era difícil de responder ya que ni uno ni el otro podrían decir dónde iban, consecuencia directa de no saber cuál camino escoger. Sí, parecía ridículo pero ni la niña ni el muchacho sabían a dónde querían ir.

Durante los últimos meses habían estado vagando sin un rumbo aparente, sólo por la propia acción de viajar y tampoco ahora tenían claro cuál era su meta. Estaban intentando alejarse de ``ellos´´ mientras evaluaban sus posibilidades antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento pero era complicado ya que todos sus pasos solían estar rigurosamente vigilados por ese enemigo común de ambos. Obligandoles a tomar medidas desesperadas.

Aunque llevaban algo de tiempo sin ver rastro de ellos.

La niña metió sus labios dentro del abrigo protegiéndose del frío y clavó sus bonitos ojos sobre su acompañante que permanecía sentado y pensativo; con una mano bajo el mentón y la otra sobre los labios.

-¿Ya te has cansado?-Preguntó la niña con una vocecilla propia de su joven edad.

El chico sonrió ante sus palabras al mismo tiempo que una pequeña nube de vapor producida por la condensación salía de su boca -Me he atascado, no encuentro cómo despejar la incógnita que me falta para seguir con la fórmula-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó la niña mientras repasaba una vez más los cálculos, para ella no era tan complicado; una ventaja que le daba su desarrollada mente poco acorde con su precoz edad. Pero obtuvo una negativa por parte del joven.

-Tengo mi orgullo, no quiero que sea una niña de 10 años la que me resuelva los problemas- Se dio un golpe en el pecho mientras hablaba para otorgar mayor credibilidad a sus palabras mientras que por dentro sabía que estaba completamente liado. Pero es que incluso para un genio como él era difícil esa fórmula, claro que la utilidad que tenía sólo para su persona sería importante.

-Eres un maldito orgulloso, nunca me dejas ayudarte con tus cosas- La de ojos verdes se enroscó más sobre sí misma en el asiento para mostrar su desacuerdo y miró distraída hacía delante. Era temprano y como a todo niño no le gustaba nada levantarse tan pronto. Encima se estaba perdiendo los dibujos animados de la mañana, menudo rollo.

El joven soltó una pequeña risita antes de bajarle un poco el gorro de forma juguetona, tapándole los ojos y oyendo cómo ella se quejaba al levantarlo.

Después miró de nuevo a los cristales. Lo que decía era cierto. Ésta era ``una de sus cosas´´, pudiera ser que no sirviera para esta dimensión pero para la suya era uno de los principios matemáticos fundamentales y si quería aumentar sus capacidades debía de una maldita vez encontrar la solución a la ecuación.

En ese instante el vehículo giró de forma violenta en una glorieta haciendo que el tímido sol que por fin se había despertado y había estado oculto por los altos edificios; entrara por los cristales iluminándolos y dejando ver que en todos ellos habían escritas una buena cantidad de fórmulas matemáticas así como operaciones y cálculos.

Eran una serie de cuentas que se extendían a lo largo de las tres vidrieras de atrás y que parecían ir en aumento en complejidad hasta que en un punto, aproximadamente por donde ambos jóvenes estaban sentados, se detenían de golpe. Sin duda una proeza dada las circunstancias y que daba un poco a entender que no debían ser muy normales los dos pasajeros del bus. Aunque; nadie dijo en ningún momento que lo fueran.

El joven contempló dubitativo la última cuenta mientras notaba sobre su manga un pequeño y tímido agarrón de la niña.

-Uno de nosotros está cerca- Sus ojos brillaron levemente a la vez que el chico se sobresaltaba de manera exagerada.

No le gustaba nada cuando decía eso. Si bien encontrarse con otro de ellos no tenía que significar necesariamente peligro; en casi todos los casos se trataba de gente que intentaba hacerles daño y eso era algo que no podía consentir. Lo más importante por encima de todo era que ellos estuvieran a salvo. Además los otros Brainers solían ser mentes inestables alteradas por el rechazo social y afectadas por verse a sí mismas como monstruos volviendoles prácticamente impredecibles. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que era eso, el dolor de ser rechazado, las dagas punzantes en la miradas de los demás que de manera incomprensible sentían un miedo atroz cuando los veían. Porque, y este era un detalle que no solían comentar. Ellos también eran Genios Iluminados.

Si bien el miedo que tenían las personas era de cierta manera comprensible; al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no temería a seres capaces de aplastarles como insectos? Pero eso no significaba que debían alejarse de ellos y marginarlos de esa forma. Por ejemplo cualquier hombre del ejercicio tenía a su alcance armas de fuego y no por ello los demás huían ante el peligro que estos pudieran suponer.

Él había jurado que no permitiría que nadie hiciera el más mínimo rasguño a la infante que le acompañaba, pero el destino con cosas como esta se empañaba en ponerle a prueba constantemente.

El autobús frenó bruscamente su paso mientras se detenía en la siguiente parada al mismo tiempo que emitía un fuerte silbido de frenos.

En seguida una enorme sombra negra apareció tras los cristales inmóvil en la estación. Su colosal tamaño hizo que el joven que dentro esperaba tragara saliva. Por el vaho aún presente era incapaz de distinguir a quien al otro lado esperaba pero por su tamaño tan enorme suponía que no iba a ser precisamente un ``amiguito´´.

-Vamos Star- Agarró de la mano a la niña mientras ambos se ponían en pie preparándose para su encuentro con aquel ser al mismo tiempo que la sombra empezaba a moverse hacia las puertas del autocar.

El conductor abrió las puertas y una gigante mano del tamaño de un balón de fútbol se apoyó sobre los bordes de la entrada para ayudar a su dueño a subir mejor. Enseguida la suspensión del bus se balanceó totalmente hacía ese lado haciendo casi que el transporte volcara del peso del nuevo pasajero.

Una enorme nube de vapor entró dentro del vehículo como consecuencia del cambio de temperaturas. Y al mismo tiempo que la mano apoyada doblaba la dura chapa del autobús, su dueño entró dentro de ésta.

Las tres únicas personas que estaban en el transporte miraron atónitos al cuarto pasajero. Su apariencia era más parecida a la de un gorila enfurecido que la de un humano. Era tan alto que tuvo que encorvar su espalda para no dañar el techo. Sus brazos eran largos y le llegaban hasta casi sus rodillas con unos enormes músculos más anchos que los asientos del autobús.

Tenía los ojos rojos de rabia como la pura sangre y su boca presentaba unos grandes y afilados dientes. Miró al conductor mientras en ningún momento su boca dejaba de emitir esa nube de vapor blanco.

-Sigue conduciendo abuelito- Dijo secamente con una voz muy grave y el conductor, tembloroso y asustado por sus ojos, simplemente cerró las puertas antes de arrancar de nuevo el transporte.

El moreno miró desde el fondo aterrado a esa bestia parda girarse con una siniestra sonrisa mientras su ancho cuerpo llegaba a doblar y arrancar los asientos del automóvil para que pudiera pasar por el estrecho pasillo que les separaba.

Sus ojos color chocolate miraron de manera temerosa los ojos color sangre de aquel terrorífico tipo que dio un paso en su dirección haciendo temblar el suelo del autocar.

Con eso, los pensamientos del joven se dispararon velozmente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo presentía en su mirada, él no venía para jugar con ellos, tampoco parecía que fuera a visitar alguna parte de la ciudad y necesitara usar el autobús para llegar. No, estaba allí solamente por y para ellos y aunque sus intenciones no las conocía sí podía intuir que era un tipo muy peligroso.

Como había dicho Star era un Brainer y suponía en su caso su anomalía debía de ser tener conexiones cerebrales que habían afectado a sus músculos convirtiéndole en esa mole enorme que a cada paso que daba hacía temblar sus corazones.

Se giró levemente mirando a Star mientras recordaba que su única misión y prioridad era protegerla. ¿Y cuál era la mejor forma para ello? Quizás pudiera detener toda la fuerza de su enemigo con su poder. Pero no era algo seguro, pudiera ser que el mastodonte fuera más fuerte de lo que predecía y cometiera un error que le costara muy caro, además seguramente el autobús no resistiría el encontronazo y un accidente podría poner en peligro a su protegida.

Sin embargo tampoco podía fingir rendirse, desconocía si ese tipo les quería vivos o muertos. Lo más seguro era que trabajara para esa organización que iba tras sus pasos pero si no era así y se veía obligado a defenderse estarían en la misma situación que antes aún dentro del autobús.

Entonces... Entonces sólo podían salir del autobús, eso aumentaría el espacio y su capacidad para recoger datos del enemigo y reduciría a cero las posibilidades de sufrir un accidente. Aunque aún había un pequeño problema; estaban rodeados por los duros cristales del transporte público, si el cuerpo de Star intentara atravesarlos podría recibir cortes y llenarse de hematomas.

El hombre musculoso soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras veía a ambos jóvenes inmóviles. El mayor parecía un gato asustado y la niñita le estaba mirando de manera fría y estúpida. Algo que le estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero cuando la arrancara los brazos, dejaría de mirarle de manera tan arrogante.

Dio otro paso casi alcanzándoles y haciendo que los asientos rechinaran mientras los arrancaba con su enorme envergadura. Pero antes de ni siquiera tocarlos; el mayor puso a la niña delante de su cuerpo protegiéndola con su brazos y saltó hacia atrás con la menor delante de su pecho. La diferencia de velocidad entre estar en el aire y la aceleración del autobús hicieron que su cuerpo fuera lanzado de manera violenta contra la luna trasera del autobús.

Su espalda empezó a brillar levemente de un tono rojo antes de que ambos atravesaran el vidrio saliendo del automóvil al mismo tiempo que el gigante soltaba un gruñido.

-¡Pero qué..!- Fueron las palabras del conductor del citroen que iba detrás del autocar antes de verse obligado a frenar bruscamente mientras un adolescente y los restos del cristal del autobús caían de espaldas contra su coche abollandole el capó. Después se bajó fatigado y asustado del vehículo mientras sus manos temblaban ante la posibilidad de haber matado a ese loco. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! No podía imaginarse que saliera alguien volando del autobús. No quería asesinarlo. Era inocente.

Sin embargo su miedo fue mayor cuando de pronto el techo del transporte urbano de delante salió despedido por los aires, hiendo a parar en medio de la carretera y acto seguido; una enorme mole saltaba desde dentro del bus a la calle.

Todo su peso aterrizando contra el rígido asfalto fue suficiente como para que el suelo gritara mientras sus pies se hundía levemente en la calzada.

En seguida los conductores de todos los otros coches abandonaron su transporte y salieron corriendo mientras el violento orangután buscaba a los dos pasajeros del autobús. Por supuesto el conductor de éste aceleró todo lo que pudo dejando tras de sí a esos horribles pasajeros y sintiendo el viento golpear su cabeza ante la falta del techo.

No pudo evitar pensar que ese viento sí que era malísimo para su enfermedad y desde luego muy mal había comenzado la jornada de la mañana.

Por su parte el moreno trataba de controlar su respiración para no hacer ruido mientras él y la niña que le acompañaba se acurrucaban más donde se habían ocultado. Como cabría esperar todo esto le había proporcionado una valiosa información. Tal y como se imaginaba ese tipo venía a por ellos, aún no sabía para qué y porqué pero por sus actos los quería a cualquier precio. Por suerte ahora estaban en un espacio mucho más amplio y si todo salía bien tampoco los encontraría en su escondite.

El titan buscaba desesperadamente por los alrededores a sus presas, pero no podía imaginar que tras impactar contra el citroen el chico se había metido bajo el coche junto a Star para no dejarles desprotegidos. Al parecer todo le había salido bien y la muchacha no tenía ni un solo rasguño, había sido un poco ortodoxa su salida por la ``puerta trasera´´ pero estaban bien.

El suelo tembló al mismo tiempo que el Brainer golpeaba impaciente la carretera. Le habían ordenado capturar a ese par y lo haría así tuviera que cortarles todos los miembros para que no escaparan. No podía quedar como un incompetente, esta misión era demasiado importante y la recompensa era demasiado valiosa.

Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a los dos niñatos pero no eran capaz de verlos, quizás sí se habían alejado o quizás estuvieran escondidos en alguno de los edificios cercanos. Giró sobre sus talones preparándose para irse. Sin embargo...

-Meil el suelo está frío- Esas palabras de la niña bastaron para que sus ojos rojos se abrieran como platos y el que se llamaba Meil maldijera su suerte mientras le observaba acercarse al citroen.

El moreno suspiró cansado; hubiera preferido no luchar porque seguramente sería algo que llamaría la atención de la gente y luego habría vídeos en las redes sociales y las noticias. Además de que la llegada de las autoridades les obligaría a huir a la desesperada poniendo en riesgo a su acompañante. Y luego en los siguientes días tendrían más y más complicaciones y cada vez la cosa estaba más difícil. Los gobiernos empezaban a aprender a contrarrestar y y reducir a los Brainers y eso sólo aumentaba la complejidad de las cosas.

Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa, él los había encontrado.

El mastodonte levantó sin dificultad el coche echándolo a un lado pero enseguida notó sobre su barbilla el puño del moreno que había quedado envuelto en una extraña luz como una especie de llamas rojas. Con ese impacto se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás sin embargo recupero fácilmente el equilibrio mientras soltaba algunas carcajadas. Era mejor cuando sus presas se lo ponían difícil.

Meil no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo miraran con asombro mientras le veía recuperarse del golpe que le había dado. ¿Cómo era posible? En un principio su poder debería haberle causado serias quemaduras pero al parecer el músculitos poseía una piel algo más dura de lo que esperaba y como iba a comprobar, también era enormemente rápido.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás agarrando a Star de la mano para que lo esquivara también, antes de que los puños de su rival se clavaran en el pavimento. Las piedras saltaron por los aires dañando algunos cristales y obligando a Meil a girar sobre sí mismo para mover a Star contra su pecho y protegerla de los posibles impactos.

Aquello era muy peligroso, no sólo para él sino para todos los que estuvieran en la calle, debían irse, alejarse todo lo que pudieran de su rival para poder pensar con claridad en sus próximos movimientos y en la medida de lo posible disminuir la zona de los afectados.

-Star no te muevas lo más mínimo de donde estas- Pidió el moreno mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco. No entendía cómo diablos había acabado metido en semejante lío y luchando contra esa mole pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Ya pensaría en todo tranquilamente cuando acabara.

Las bravas aguas de su corazón perdieron fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejando sus brazos caer muertos hacia abajo. El gorro de su chaqueta permanecía aún sobre su cabeza ocultando completamente su pelo y algo su rostro a los que pudieran estar observando. Eso le gustaba era necesario ocultar su identidad, además eso le daba una apariencia mucho más chula. Expulsó y cogió aire varias veces mientras su aliento se convertía en blanco vapor. Esto sería duro.

La cosa llena de músculos que tenía delante empezó a reír complacido a la vez que veía los puños del chico ponerse de nuevo de un intenso color rojo envueltos en las mismas especies de llamas que antes habían golpeado su barbilla. Desconocía lo qué era eso pero al entrar en contacto con el aire frío hacía que una intensa nube de vapor cubriera el cuerpo del joven.

Enseguida algunos móviles asomaron por las ventanas y desde la distancia anonadados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La alarma de un coche de policía se escuchó en la distancia; aún bastante lejos.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante.

-Vamos ven a por mí maldito Hulk desinflado- Las provocaciones del moreno bastaron para que los dos se lanzaran a por el otro con un grotesco grito seco.

A medio camino los dos contendientes se encontraron cara a cara. El gigantón lanzó un potente puñetazo con la zurda que su rival esquivó agachándose antes de que el puño del chico impactara contra su estomago. El golpe no fue tan potente pero lo que fuera que cubría los brazos del joven empujaron violentamente al titan haciendo que su cuerpo volara contra un todoterreno aparcado a un lado. Con su impacto abolló completamente la carrocería antes de volcar el vehículo.

El chico miró a su compañera para comprobar que seguía sin moverse y le sonreía alegremente. Sí le gustaba un poco chulearse cuando iba ganando aunque... Esos segundos bastaron para que el mastodonte se recuperara y cogiera con cada brazo un coche de los aparcados lanzandolos contra él. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa e hizo que quedara horrorizado con la fuerza de esa bestia antes de que se viera obligado a saltar para no ser atropellado por esos misiles.

Uno de los coches golpeó el suelo y después salió rebotado contra otro provocando una impactante explosión, el otro al contrario golpeó el suelo y comenzó a dar vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia la niña que Meil debía proteger.

El moreno vio inmóvil cómo el carro saltaba por los suelos de manera furiosa a la vez que la de ojos verdes sólo miraba sin moverse en lo más mínimo al transporte acercarse. Su compañero le había dicho que permaneciera quieta y lo haría. Así que tras el último bote el coche voló hasta su lado cayendo a un escaso metro de su posición. El polvo la hizo cerrar los ojos mientras el vehículo se balanceaba.

Meil volvió a respirar tras comprobar que no la había alcanzado; pero aquello fue un alivio momentáneo ya que de nuevo perdió las fuerzas al ver el vehículo desplomarse sobre la niña tras balancearse algo más.

Sin embargo tampoco hubo impacto pues en esta ocasión sí que reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar una bola de sus llamas que golpeó el vehículo lanzándole contra una tienda de la zona.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Aquello era demasiado peligroso y había puesto en peligro lo más importante que tenía en su vida. Si el coche la hubiera aplastado todo habría perdido sentido para él. Además se lo había jugado todo con esa última bola, si no hubiera tenido la potencia justa podría haber echo explotar el coche sobre la pequeña. Encima estaba siendo grabado por los espectadores y luchaba en un lugar público. No podía arriesgarse más.

Sintió entonces toda la potencia del enorme puño de su rival golpeándole por la espalda al pillarle distraido. La verdadera fuerza de ese Brainer sacudió su cuerpo y de no ser porque reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para que un pequeño y extraño vórtice que absorbió parte del impacto se abriera en la zona afectada; seguramente le hubiera partido la columna vertebral.

Ese truco fue algo que su rival no esperaba así que aprovechando su confusión se giró velozmente y juntando sus dos manos disparó de nuevo una enorme bola de ese extraño color rojo que lanzó por los aires al gigante.

Ahora sí que debía asegurarse de no correr más riesgos. Aprovechando ese momento de ventaja echó una carrera veloz hasta la zona de Star antes de tirar de su mano.

-Se acabó el espectáculo- Dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia el signo de victoria hacia los espectadores lejanos de la increíble escena. Era demasiado peligroso continuar, demasiadas vidas estaban en juego y él no estaba por la labor de ser una estrella mediática. Cogió contra su pecho a la niña y acto seguido saltó al balcón de un edificio cercano ayudado por sus extrañas llamas. Después de otro salto subieron al balcón que estaba encima de ese y repitiendo rápidamente el proceso desaparecieron internándose en la azotea del edificio.

La mole salió fuera de sí de dentro del edificio donde lo había impulsado la esfera. Ese ataque había causado algunas quemaduras sobre su ropa que aún caliente emitía vapor. Ahora sí que le daban igual las órdenes de su jefe, el crio acabaría muerto. Sin embargo ya no había ningún adversario al que machacar.

Gritó lleno de rabia al no ver al chico y enseguida prestó atención a las alarmas de policía que ya sí sonaban cerca.

Por ahora tendría que dejarlo pero si era necesario demolería esa ciudad para encontrar al crío. Esto no había echo más que comenzar...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El acoso de esos malditos hombres que decían proteger la ley y la justicia lo estaba asfixiando. Por todo lados aparecían como las cucarachas esos uniformados hombres, pero esta vez les había dado esquinazo.

La gigante mole respiró de forma agitada recuperando el aliento con el poco potable oxigeno del oscuro callejón que se había visto obligado a tomar y de nuevo sus dientes resonaron rabiosos. El crío de las llamas lo pagaría muy caro por todo esto.

De pronto; en medio del silencio notó una sombra bajar a escasos metros de él desde la azotea, dicha persona no hizo ningún solo ruido cual hábil felino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su enorme cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó nervioso por su sola presencia el mastodonte. Notaba de manera extraña sobre su piel una sensación más fuerte que el frío de ese día. Fuera lo que fuera ese tipo su presencia estaba calando más hondo que cualquier viento. ¿Quién demonios era? Se mantenía en las sombras como esperando abalanzarse sobre él, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa, intentando predecir sus movimientos para darle caza. Incluso para alguien como él ese tipo de las sombras era peligroso, debía alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

-¿Tú eres el que vas tras esos críos?.. Déjame que hable un rato contigo- Su voz sonó como el propio hielo pareciendo que cada palabra era una sentencia de muerte. Como una amenaza tranquila. Dio un paso al frente y por fin el enorme hombre pudo ver quién era ese misterioso tipo, aunque sólo pudo ver sus ojos.

Se sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo al ver aquellos imposibles ojos más cercanos a los de un animal que a una persona. Eran rasgados como los de un felino pareciendo dos finas laminas. Pero hasta los ojos de los gatos parecían normales comparado con esas rarezas. Pues no sólo el iris era de un color sino que la pupila también era de diferente tonalidad, mezclando el rojo de la pupila que normalmente era negro en todas las personas, con el amarillo del iris. Una rareza que lo dejó de piedra.

-No... No te me acerques- Pidió el ahora asustado gigante, pero con algo que pareció ser una sonrisa vio cómo el asaltante desconocido hacía justamente lo contrario...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Datos de interés. Soluciones:**

**-Anotaciones:**

**-Palabras en negrita:**

**¡Y se acabó! Bueno no ha sido el mejor prólogo que he echo ni en el que más detalles doy. De echo sólo explico al principio lo que es un Brainer y ya está pero en los siguientes capítulos ya daré más información.**

**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, es importante para mí y espero vuestra opinión en forma de review ;) **

**Aquí dejo la ficha. No hago reservas de parejas y es mejor que leáis sobre estas antes de rellenar la ficha. Por favor preferiría que me la mandarais por PM. Muchísimas gracias a todo el que se anime a participar.**

**FICHA FIC BRAINERS:**

**Nombre: **Con apellidos no hago distinción entre europeos o no

**-Edad: **14-15

**-Apariencia: **Lo más detallada posible aunque después yo haré una versión como las dadas en el prólogo (ser realistas y objetivos).

**-Personalidad:** Por favor ser racionales y que esté un poco marcada por su historia. Es decir que tenga sentido. Cuanto más completa mucho mejor.

**-Ropa normal: **Al menos un ejemplo valoro más si me mandáis varios.

**-Historia: **El plato fuerte siempre me gusta leer las historias que ponéis a vuestro OCS. Bueno en este caso son gente con poderes así que tenéis dónde elegir.

**Poder o Don: **Las máximas especificaciones posibles de su poder. Su alcance, utilidades, posibles mejoras, puntos débiles, etc... (Sé que son poderes de la mente pero yo evaluare sus alcances y veré si me parece correcto o no, ser un poco originales y no tratéis de que sea inmensamente poderoso. Sé que es algo que yo suelo hacer pero ahora especifico para que eso no ocurra).

**-Gustos y disgustos: **Casi subapartado de personalidad pero prefiero verlo por separado.

**-Pareja: **El echo de que me digáis pareja no significa que vaya a desarrollar una historia de amor para esos personajes. Veré si se puede o no, en algunos casos ya serán novios al principio de la historia y en otros no pasará nada entre ellos. Intentaré ver si puedo poner cosas de las parejas pero no voy a forzar ningún capítulo o situación en el fic para que eso pase, si se puede bien sino pues nada. Pero de todas formas no quiere decir que vuestro caso se quede sin que sea el que ocurre algo, sólo probar.

**-Extras:** Cosas de interés. La originalidad en este aspecto puede ser interesante, por lo que si tu historia no es muy buena con esto puedes compensarlo un poquito.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto y ya para terminar os dejo las secciones que cerraran cada uno de los capítulos de los fics (Puede que no en todos los fics sean las mismas secciones pero eso hará más interesante cada fic aunque por ahora lo dejo así) **

**(Sí en este primer prólogo la conclusión se hace larga pero tenía cosas que recordar y explicar en el próximo será más corta)**

**Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

**En esta sección lo que haré sera dar algunos datos de interés sobre algunas cosas del capítulo y finalmente explicar cosas relacionadas con uno de****los personajes de la historia para que lo conozcáis mejor y que si os parece bien podría llegar a ser alguno de vuestros OCS en algunos casos.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bien empecemos con las curiosidades de este prólogo:**

**Curiosidades:**

**(1) El conductor: Curiosamente el conductor del autobús se quejaba de su enfermedad sin embargo no encendió la calefacción de su autocar. El tacaño dijo que para sólo dos pasajeros no iba a encenderlo y por eso los cristales del vehículo estaban cubiertos por el vaho. En fin él sabrá lo que hace**

**(2) Star: El autentico nombre de la pequeña que acompaña a Meil no es Star. Éste es el sobrenombre que le puso el moreno debido a su poder. Sin embargo...**

**Meil: Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber su verdadero nombre y poder**

**(3) El mastodonte: Hasta ahora ese sanguinario personaje no había fallado ni una sola misión y al parecer ésta no quiere que sea la primera.**

**(4) Fáctura: Sí esto es... ¡Espera!.. ¡¿Qué?!- Lo lee- Ammm... Vale al parecer el alcalde de la ciudad me ha pasado una factura con el precio total de los imperfectos causados en el combate a su bella avenida. Así que... Si quieres hacer una donación de dinero para poder ayudarme a pagar os lo agradecería sino me veré obligado a huir del país T.T.**

**Así que enviar un mensaje con la palabra DINEROPARAELAUTOR al 0000000000000005**

**Gracias por su colaboración**

**(Precio del mensaje: 1,5 euros. IVA no incluido)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Pasemos ahora al personaje de este capítulo:**

**Bueno debido a que no he rebelado detalles no habrá personaje en este prólogo pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá doble ración en las secciones así que os lo compensaré**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Preguntas:**

**Esto sí lo conocéis bien, algunas preguntas sobre el capítulo:**

**-¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**-¿Creéis que esos dos jóvenes son especiales ? ¿El mastodonte querrá vengarse?**

**-¿Quién es el tipo que apareció al final? ¿Os gustaron sus ojos?**

**-¿Os gustó la pelea del prólogo?¿Queréis más?**

**-¿Qué poder posee Meil?¿Y Star?**

**-Y la última ¿Os gusta mi idea de subir cuatro historias?¿Creéis que he mantenido mi nivel en este prólogo?¿Los queréis más largos?**

**¡Y para terminar la siguiente actualización!:**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NUEVO FIC:**

**EL SONIDO DE UNA VOZ.**

**``La historia gira entorno a la música y en concreto entorno a un joven músico que apenas acaba de cumplir los 18 años. Sin embargo pese a su corta edad es considerado por muchos el mayor genio de la música de todos los tiempos. Esto se debe a que él es el único ser humano en el planeta capaz de modular su voz de forma que puede imitar la voz de cualquier otro hombre de manera completamente exacta. Este echo lo convierte en una celebridad de la canción que puede moldear su voz para cantar cualquier tipo de música. Con ello se convierte en prácticamente la persona más conocida y solicitada de los músicos; aunque no solo eso le da su fama. Su mal carácter juega un papel importante en su vida haciendo que se meta en variados y complicados líos. La historia comienza una vez sus delitos sobrepasan el límite permitido siendo condenado a la cárcel unos meses. Pero su agente logra de manera milagrosa negociar una alternativa para que su imagen quede limpia obligandole a enseñar en una escuela para jóvenes cantantes. Sin embargo el cantante prefiere la cárcel antes que el trabajo y más cuando se entera de que la única persona que le hace competencia en el panorama musical también trabajará en el proyecto. ¿Podrá controlarse y realizar su trabajo o acabará metido entre rejas?´´**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
